The Home For Stray Drabbles
by Sadistic Hufflepuff
Summary: A place for all my little drabbles that have no where else to go. Current: Dumbledore has a secret.
1. Severus & Cho

A/N Written for the Fanfiction Dominos challenge

Pairing :Severus/Cho

 **Word Count (250)**

* * *

Cho preformed the spells she had been using nightly for months and was comforted by the fact that this would be the last time she ever did so. Assured she could sneak out of her dorm without detection, Cho left to find the man who had become her lover. She headed for the dungeons.

As soon as she arrived at what had become their place, he came out of the shadows.

"Oh! My dear Cho!"

"Severus, I must speak to you. "

"But I can think of so many things we can do that are so much more interesting. " He made as if to try to kiss her.

"No, that's just it. I can't do this anymore. I'm using you to dull the pain. I'm not completely here and neither are you. There's something in your past that you haven't told anyone about. You need to come to peace with it, because it is so very obvious that it haunts you. It keeps you from truly loving me or anyone else.

"As for me? I owe myself more than this. I owe myself the time to heal. I will find love someday, but until then I won't try to numb the pain again .It will always be there but I can let it fade by moving on. This is it. Goodbye, Severus."

"Cho-" He began to protest.

"This is what's best for both of us." She assured him and walked away.


	2. Lucy & OC

A/N Written for the Chain Stories Challenge

* * *

She was falling hard for her sister's husband. The bad thing was, that was the least of Lucy's problems. She also had her husband and three kids to think about.

Lucy had probably started falling for Molly's husband, Peter Finnigan from the first time she met him. At that time Molly and Peter had been casually dating, and Lucy hadn't even met her husband, yet. Lucy was married to Victor Krum ll and while she loved him deeply, she was falling for Peter, too.

Even above her own feeling, Lucy had three very good reasons to perserve her marriage. She and Victor had two sons and a daughter :Percy, Charlie, and Esmerelda. Charlie and Esmerelda had not even begun Hogwarts yet.

None of it really mattered in the end. Even if Lucy had lost all her love for her husband and had not had kids, she would have had just one problem. He had no idea she existed.


	3. Rose & Pansy

Fanfiction Dominos

Pairing-Rose/Pansy

Prompt Relay

Color-Red

 **Word Count (142)**

* * *

Pansy looked up as Rose Weasley walked into the room. She sat down at a cauldron and opened her Potions book to the page written on the board behind Pansy. Pansy watched as she read the assignment, seeing her brow wrinkle in concentration.

She found Rose's quirks endearing, she found her face beautiful. Her red hair such a difference from the blonde she had fawned over in her youth. There was also the change in gender but after being so thoroughly spited by Draco, Pansy had turned her attentions elsewhere.

Speaking of blondes, there was Scorpius Malfoy. He had sat down next to Rose and Rose had happily snuggled up to her boyfriend. All of Pansy' s day dreams about sneaking off into the Room of Requirement with the young witch were cut off by this. Rose loved Scorpius, not her.


	4. Pavarti & Draco

A/N Written for the Fanfiction Dominos Challenge

Pairing: Parvarti/Draco

The Weird Prompt Strikes Back!

Prompt: boxer shorts

 **Word Count (215)**

* * *

Parvarti walked through the house, a laundry basket on her hip. She walked into she and her husband, Draco's, room. The bedroom bore the signs of a young, busy couple who had not quite adjusted to their new life yet.

There were half-eaten bowls of cereal on the nightstands, clothes strewn across the room, sometimes piled several inches high, and the entire contents of Pavarti's purse scattered across the dresser from where Pavarti had been looking for her wand that morning.

Parvarti sent the bowls to the kitchen and put her purse back in order with a few flicks of her wand, but set about picking up the clothes the muggle way, perferring it over doing nothing.

She was steadily working through a rather large pile of Draco's boxer shorts and humming one of The Weird Sisters' only slow songs when she felt Draco come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. She turned and he offered his hand. She allowed him to pull her to her feet. Draco drew his wand from his pocket and soon the song Parvarti had just been humming filled the air.

Draco pulled Parvarti to him and they slowly swayed side-to-side amongst the mountain of laundry that was long forgotten.


	5. Draco & Draco

Fanfiction Dominos

Pairing: Draco/Draco

Prompt Relay Challenge (white)

 **Word Count (111)**

* * *

Draco told himself the same things every day. One day his shock of white hair would be respected again. People wouldn't shy away from him as they had all his life. Someone would eventually see him like his wife Astoria did. She saw the man who now knew the difference between right and wrong and not the confused, young boy who had not been able to see that line.

"You are a good man," she told him, and he believed it.

"You are a good man," he repeated. "You are a good man." Maybe if he kept saying it the rest of the world would start to believe him, too.


	6. Dumbledore's Secret

**A/N: Word Count-670**

 **Written for The June Funfair Event: Carousel** **Prompt: (word) 'restrict'**

 **History of Magic Assignment 12 Prompt: Write about any character using a time-turner to travel backwards in time.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched as Minerva apparated with Hagrid, heading back to Hogwarts and away from the doorstep where they had just left Harry Potter. Albus took one last look at the little miracle baby himself before turning and apparating away. He, however, did not return to Hogwarts.

He traveled to the small village of Godric's Hollow, arriving just down the block from the home where a great tragedy had been committed just hours before. Hiding himself better behind a tree, the professor pulled what appeared to be a pocket watch from his cloak.

With careful hands, he set the time Time-Turner back a few hours, to just after Voldemort's attack on the Potter home. Albus would have loved to set it back just a bit more and save the entire young family, but Harry had destroyed the dark wizard, for a time at least, and the wise, old professor knew better than to risk that for anything. He could, however, gather as much information as possible for the day when the boy came to him with questions, as Albus knew he would.

Setting the most powerful anti-detection charms he could, Albus sat back to observe everything the Ministry officials hadn't told him when they had brought the matter of Harry becoming an orphan to his attention. The rude, short man who had been led up to his office by Professor Sprout had given the headmaster little more than the vague story that would be ran in the Daily Prophet.

That did not sit well, as a man who made it his mission in life to know as much of everything as he could, Albus had quickly came up with the idea of using the illegal Time-Turner he kept hidden in his office. He would get the details firsthand.

As he sat watching the events unfold, though, Albus found himself wishing he had not let his curiosity get the better of him.

First, Ministry workers flocked the place, being let in as the magic of the place died with the owners. Obliviators immediately got to work, making their way around the block, convincing the Muggles a fire had killed the Potter family. The muggle police appeared, but they were quickly sent away.

After all, they still had a baby to get rid of.

The man who had informed the headmaster of the deaths walked into the woods to apparate away. He was followed by another, a young man who was probably an intern.

"You notice the magic surrounding the boy when he was being checked over didn't you?" The older of the pair asked.

"It would have been hard not to, sir. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but did it seem to you that some of that magic, most of it, was very powerful and dark?"

The man gave a small nod. "It wasn't just you, McLaggen. Every official who investigated the place will report the same thing. Though, we have no idea what it means."

"Do you think Albus Dumbledore will know?" The young man, McLaggen, asked.

"Oh, he'll have at least an idea, you can be sure of the, but the old bastard would never tell us. So, he won't be told."

At that time, the Time-Turner sent a very distressed Albus Dumbledore back to his correct time.

That man had been right, Albus was fairly certain he knew exactly what had happened to Harry. All plans on telling Harry exactly what had happened that night vanished. Albus would have to restrict the boy's knowledge of the event completely, only telling him the basics.

After all, there was no telling how long Voldemort would remain in his weakened state. The only thing certain was that he was not dead, what had happened to Harry Potter was proof of that.

There was a chance nothing would happen in Harry's lifetime, but, just in case, it would be cruel to tell the boy what would have to happen. He didn't need to know that he might have lived, only to die.


End file.
